


There's More Than One Type of Sparring

by taibhrigh



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick and Vaako spar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's More Than One Type of Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** use of foul language   
> **Written for:** smallfandomfest #6 on LJ.  
> **Thanks to:** [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta

Vaako ducked the fighting staff that was headed toward his chest while still stepping forward and pulling his own staff back toward his own body. He caught his opponent at the back of the right knee. Riddick's only response was a grunt and a slight hop to the left to regain his balance before swinging the staff up and around.

"Nice," Riddick said to him. "If you hadn't just clipped me I might have ended up on my ass."

Vaako ignored him and swung his staff up and around to strike against Riddick's staff. For the next few minutes all that could be heard in the training room were the sounds of two hard wooden fighting staffs cracking against each other or the less often and slightly softer sound of the staff hitting flesh. If either combatant were normal when it came to healing or taking a hit then by the end of the session they would be covered in black and blue bruises.

"I understand my ex-wife has tried to bed you twice," Vaako commented as he rolled to his feet about two yards from Riddick. "She's good in bed," he added. "Right until she tries to kill you in your sleep."

Riddick's immediate response was a growled noise of dislike and a swing of his staff. "She did," Riddick finally said as they danced apart from each other. His silver eyes boring into Vaako's hazel ones. "I told her I'd strip her naked and push her out an airlock. Not seen her since."

Vaako paused and wondered if that would have worked for him. The difference was that he knew Riddick would have really gone through with it, but still the threat was inventive. Riddick laughed at his momentary distraction that had him quickly dodging several swings of the other man's staff.

"That might explain the rumors that you are involved with the ghostly Elemental grandmother," Vaako said waiting for Riddick to spin back toward him.

Riddick made a noise of disgust and swung his staff. Vaako blocked and then scored a hit on Riddick's ass as the Furyan spun to the side.

"And who started these rumors," Riddick growled as he used both hands to hold his staff for a block against a vicious swing from Vaako.

While's Vaako's swing had been blocked his next caused Riddick to momentarily lose the double grip he had on the staff. "My guess would be my ex-wife, my Lord," Vaako answered, dancing out of the way of Riddick's swing. "Though I have no doubt it then spread each time you turned down one of the women or men who tried to come to your bed."

"They were all concubines or nobles with nothing to offer." Riddick turned his staff to ram Vaako in the chest but the other man was able to block and push it away.

The two circled around each other, staffs twirling and swinging in and about before striking against one another. The two men moved apart and came together several more times before either did more than grunt.

"If you don't like soft I'm sure there are many among your legion that can provide you with what you need for a price of a rank," Vaako said, bringing his staff up under Riddick's and pulling back. He had to duck as the staff popped out of Riddick's grasp.

In an underhanded grasp Riddick took a hold of Vaako's staff and twisted down with enough force that Vaako either had to let go or go flying through the air. He opted to let go of his and whirled around to grab up Riddick's old staff. He got the staff into position just in time to block a move from Riddick.

"Are you offering?" Riddick asked while avoiding a jab to the chest.

Vaako snorted. "No, you have nothing to offer," Vaako replied with a grin. He backed up a step as he brought the staff into place for a left right slash and then spun around Riddick to the other side to repeat the same blow. Neither hit touched Riddick but Vaako grinned again when Riddick almost missed blocking the second set.

Riddick grinned back before sweeping Vaako's legs out from under him and saying, "I am the Lord Marshal."

Vaako used his position on the floor to grab Riddick's ankle and yank hard. Riddick ended up sprawled on the mat for a second before both men were back on their feet with staffs spinning into place.

"And I am your First Among, there is nothing but your position above it and I do not want that," Vaako stated before taking a swing at Riddick's head.

Riddick blocked and returned the favor. "At one time you did," he commented.

"We all have a moment where we let insanity rein." Vaako shrugged and tried to repeat a move Riddick had used earlier. The move was blocked but Riddick acknowledged the attempt with a nod before using the same move, which Vaako successfully blocked this time around.

"This is true." Riddick titled his head and grinned--a grin that hinted at a bit of mania.

"You are far from insane Riddick."

"I have my moments."

Vaako shrugged. "They are entertaining." He swung his staff to the left while using his left foot to kick at the inside of Riddick's left leg. The Furyan grunted but didn't go down as Vaako had hoped.

"That is because you are not on the receiving end." Riddick moved fast and Vaako had to dodge out of his way.

"I have been."

"Once."

Vaako had to dodge and duck again as Riddick swung is staff up and then down in pattern that Vaako could just barely track and block. "The rumors about the Elemental will continue then," he said bringing the conversation back around.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Riddick asked, using his staff to point at Vaako.

"Maybe," Vaako replied, his staff only tapping Riddick's.

"And people say I'm not sane."

"I never said you were sane," Vaako said, leaning on his staff. "I said you were far from insane."

Riddick snorted. "Semantics," he said. "But fine, we'll play it your way." He swung his staff and the two were once again moving, dodging, ducking around the room.

They came together and apart as they tried to disarm or take the other to the floor. "And what if I wanted you as my companion?" Riddick asked.

"And not your consort?"

The two men circled each other, staffs in motion but neither striking. "As you have said there are many that are willing to warm my bed," Riddick said, closing the gap between them. "But I want more than that."

"What's in it for me?"

"Besides an equal partnership?" Riddick asked. "I'll follow through on my threat with your ex-bitch."

"Tempting offer," Vaako replied, backing away from Riddick and trying to dodge to the right. Riddick blocked him and continued to advance towards him until his back against the wall.

"How tempting?" Riddick whispered before pushing into Vaako. Their fighting staffs crossed against each other and were now trapped between their bodies.

Riddick grasped the top portion of Vaako's staff and pulled gently. Vaako let go of the weapon and watched as Riddick tossed them to the side. The Furyan stepped in even closer. "How tempting?" Riddick whispered directly into his ear then moving lower to lick his way up his neck and back to his ear. "I'm waiting for an answer, Vaako."

"Very tempting," Vaako responded as Riddick's hands moved to grasp his waist while the Furyan's tongue and teeth made a path from his ear down his neck to the juncture at his shoulder and back up again. "Very tempting," his answer came out huskily.

"Good." Riddick grinned at Vaako right before yanking him off balance and twisting them to the matted floor so that Riddick straddled his waist. "We'll deal with the ex tomorrow."

Vaako ignored him and reached up to pull Riddick down by the front of his shirt. "Enough talk," he said kissing Riddick.


End file.
